I Wish it Was True
by Habeny
Summary: After a horrible tragedy, Alois Trancy has been living in an orphanage for years now, and all he wants is to get out and have his family back. When two men, all dressed in black, show up at the orphange's door, Alois has no idea that his life will spiral out of control within just a few days. I'm bad at summaries. (AU)
1. Prologue

**Greetings readers! This is my first fanfiction that I am posting, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I've had this idea for a while, and I have a lot of exposition to cover, so please, bear with me for the first chapter or so. Another note: Some characters will be OOC, and this is an AU. Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, at all. Ok, so, here we go! :D**

He remembered it all very clearly. He remembered his parents. He remembered the little town in Vermont, and oh, how he loathed that little town, along with the horrible treatment he and his brother received from those horrible people. He remembered the stealing, money, food, anything he and his brother could take, just to live. He remembered the fire and devastation, and how it seemed to come out of nowhere. Most of all, he remembered the picture he wanted to forget the very most, his brothers limp and seemingly calm body that he held as he screamed up at the sky in grief.

When the police came to search for survivors, the young boy, aged only 12 at the time, was all they found. The boy was immediately relocated to an orphanage in upstate New York, and that's where he sits today, now aged 15 years, still wondering whether or not anyone will come and adopt him.

The boy's name is Alois Trancy, and he is getting really tired of living in this old, run down excuse for an orphanage.

He supposed the orphanage was better than living on the streets, but then again, at least his beloved brother, Luka, would be there if he were. Alois sighed. He missed Luka so much, he missed _his family_ so much, and he just wanted everything to be normal again. If only it were that simple…

"DINNER!" A loud, feminine voice came, and Alois knew just who that was. Angela. Angela was one of the two people that ran the orphanage, along with her twin brother, Ash. Alois never really liked the two of them, and he could tell they didn't like him all that much, either. They were very, **very,** religious, and, well, Alois didn't really like that kind of a thing. Let alone the fact that all the young boys in the orphanage were practically forced to prayer sessions each day.

Alois left his dormitory room and walked down a long flight of stairs, which was slightly falling apart, (but everyone pretended not to notice that,) and plopped himself into one of the, chairs at the long table, where spoons and bowls had been previously set up. Angela came around with a basin of soup and a ladle before giving each boy a portion of soup and going to her spot at the head of the table and clinking her spoon against her glass.

"Let us all give thanks to the Lord that we have this mea-"

The doors burst open, and there, in white as usual, was Ash. He had "disgust" written all over his face as he apologized for the interruption.

"Alois Trancy. Come with me."

All eyes in the room turned to Alois as he stood up slowly, and walked towards Ash. Ash simply nodded as he led Alois out of the dining hall and into a room he had never been in before.

The room was decorated with light, happy decorations, with symbols of God and love, peace and compassion. Alois almost rolled his eyes at the room's extremely girly and happy appearance in comparison to the rest of the dark, rickety building. It was obvious that some great time had been put into making the room look welcoming and fun.

The fun, light room made a very shocking contrast to the people seated in the room. Two men, one with Golden eyes and spectacles, with a black and dark-grey striped long sleeved shirt, and the other with Red eyes and an all black shirt. Both were wearing dark colored skinny jeans.

Ash's frown deepened, and Alois got a slight idea as to what was going on. "Alois Trancy, meet Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis." Ash said begrudgingly, pointing to each one as he introduced them.

Alois gave a cheeky smile. "Hey!"

The two men smiled slightly. Sebastian was the one to speak first. "Hello Alois." Claude nodded, as if saying hello.

Ash just stared at Sebastian and Claude as if they were from Mars or something. "These…two, will be your guardians from now on."

Alois could hardly believe his ears. "R-really?" Alois asked. The two men nodded.

Alois jumped into Sebastian and Claude's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh my god, I can't believe it!"

As the three left the building, Alois turned to his new fathers. "Does this mean I get to go to a normal school? Do I have to go to those weird religion things anymore? What's my new house like?"

Sebastian and Claude smiled. They seemed just as happy as Alois was, and at a total loss for words. But eventually, Claude responded "Yes, you get to go to normal school." He adjusted his glasses before chuckling slightly at the second question. "And no, you definitely won't be going to any more religious services. As far as the house, well, you'll have to see."

The three arrived at a medium-sized house, and Alois immediately demanded to see his room. It was a large room, a twin sized bed, night table, the usual things you would find. It hadn't been decorated very much, but it was apparent that Sebastian and Claude had a liking for darker colors.

Alois danced around his room, giggling like a total maniac. He paused to kick, throw his leg into the air, and loudly declare "Ole!" before breaking out into hysterical giggles again.

"Ok, Alois, now get some sleep." He heard Claude say. "School starts tomorrow, keep that in mind." Claude turned out the light. "Good Night."

Alois stopped dancing. "Fine…fine…" He sighed. It was amazing how quickly his life had changed, in just one day. He smiled as he thought of happy things, and let himself drift until he eventually fell asleep.

**So that's the first chapter. I really hope you enjoyed! Trust me, once the introduction is out of the way it will get MUCH better! Thank you so much for reading and remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating in a while! I got caught up in a ton of other stuff! I am going to start updating every week or so. As always, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and please R&R!**

"I'M READY FOR SCHOOL!" An overly excited Alois loudly declared as he threw himself into the kitchen, interrupting a conversation that was apparently going on. Claude and Sebastian stopped talking immediately and straightened themselves up.

"What are you_ wearing_?" Sebastian asked, holding back a small chuckle.

Alois looked down at his green shirt, purple sweater, and ridiculously short shorts. "Oh, this? Those idiots at the orphanage didn't let me wear anything but stupid choir robes. I personally think this outfit suits me better." Alois responded, sticking his nose in the air.

The three just stared at each other for a moment, before a granola bar was thrown at Alois.

"Breakfast." Claude said. "Now go, you're going to miss the bus."

"Wait, seriously?" Alois asked. "There's seriously a school I'm going to? I thought you were shitting me."

"Yea, just hurry up." Claude responded, before shooing him out of the room.

"Do I get, like, keys or something?"

"Just go."

"Ugh, fine."

Alois picked up a bag that had been packed for him and threw it over his shoulder. Walking down to the street corner, he took out his granola bar and took a bite, before gobbling the entire thing up like some food-deprived monster. _Best thing I can remember tasting_, he thought to himself. Although he was sure _anything_ would taste better compared to the slop he was served at the orphanage.

As memories of that horrid orphanage ran wild through his head, Alois failed to notice that someone else has come to the bus stop and was waiting right next to him. When Alois finally turned his head, he was taken completely off guard by the person he saw.

Dark blue hair, bright blue eyes, and dark green-and-black clothing. It was as if he had walked straight out of a…_Oh god, he's looking at me, he's looking at me…_The boy threw Alois a quick glare before going back to staring into the distance.

_And I thought _I_ was weird_, Alois thought.

After seemingly forever, the bus finally showed up. It was odd, considering the fact that he had shown up in the middle of the school year. Everyone stared at him as if he had three heads. The back of the bus was completely taken up by kids, so Alois sat in the first row. For the thousandth time in his life, Alois felt like a total outcast.

The bus screeched to a halt outside of a large high school. Alois sighed and got up, only to have everyone else on the bus hurry past him to get off.

Almost falling flat on his face as he stepped off the bus, Alois stumbled onto the pavement. Looking up at the school building, Alois smiled. This was the closest he would get to having a normal life, and he promised himself that he would enjoy it.

If only enjoying something was so simple.

First Period, History. Alois supposed that you would learn about raging war, and destruction, and well, everything that _really_ happened, but, it was just his teacher, Mr. Abberline, ranting for 45 minutes about how the Civil War shaped modern history. Alois never heard of the Civil War, but he assumed it was just as boring as Mr. Abberline was describing it to be, although he seemed very passionate about practically everything he talked about. Alois spent the entire class doodling little pictures and humming songs to himself.

Math, second period. Alois sighed. That meant numbers. Numbers were never really Alois' thing. One, two, three, they were meaningless to him. But he figured that if his teacher was interesting, then maybe he could learn to enjoy math.

"Good morning, class." Mumbled his math teacher, barely five feet tall, bright green eyes, glasses, and completely emotionless. _Too_ emotionless. Yup, he was definitely hiding something. "We seem to have a new student, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Mr. Humphries, and I will be your math teacher for the rest of the year." He smiled, slightly. "Were starting a new unit today, so, you'll be up to speed in no time."

The entire class was absolute hell, though, because Alois didn't understand a word the teacher was saying. Add this, divide that by this exponent, it just made no sense! The 45 minutes felt like an eternity, and when the bell rang, Alois couldn't get out of the class faster.

The next three periods were a daze, and by lunch time, Alois was starving, and couldn't wait to get to the cafeteria. Sitting down at a table alone at the far side of the room, Looked in the bag Claude had packed for him to see if there was any sign of lunch.

…another granola bar.

Well played, Claude well played. Alois begrudgingly ate the granola bar and sat there in silence for the rest of the period, watching everyone eat and talk with their friends. _Only three more periods to go, Alois_. He thought to himself. He was determined to make it though the school day without collapsing from frustration.

Science and Health went by quickly, mostly because Alois was asleep for the majority of those classes. Ok, last period. Home and Careers. That couldn't possibly be _that _bad, right?

It turns out that Alois was right, for once. The first thing he noticed when he walked into the class was that the boy from the bus stop, whose name he didn't know, was there. He sat down in an empty seat, next to him, and introduced himself.

"Hi! You were at my bus stop. I'm Alois!" Alois smiled. "I don't know you, but I'm new here, so I guessed that you could explain some of the stuff that goes on here. This school thing is pretty weird, huh?"

The boy just glared at him. "I'm Ciel." He mumbled, before turning to the front of the class.

Ms. Annafeloz was definitely the best teacher Alois had seen all day. A purple dress, lavender hair, and a genuine smile. Alois definitely liked this one. She was explaining about kitchen safety, and how _not_ to get your eye poked out while setting the table. Plus, she was funny, and she actually knew what she was talking about.

Alois had found the one class that he actually enjoyed. When the bell rang that day, before Alois could leave, Ms. Annafeloz called him over.

"Your name is Alois, right? Alois Trancy?"

"Yep!" Alois responded with a cheeky grin.

"Nice to meet you, Alois." She smiled. "Did you just move here?"

"Yep!"

"That's nice. I hope you enjoy this place for the year! Now, run along, don't want to miss your bus."

"Ok!"

Alois ran out of the classroom. _Wow, Alois, your first friend here is a teacher. How pathetic._ He thought to himself as he ran down the hall.

Alois could not wait to get home.

The bus stopped, he practically sprinted off, ran home, and pounded on the door. Sebastian opened it.

"Alois, come in, how was school?"

"_UUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH."_

Alois ran in the door, put his bag down gently, then proceeded to throw himself in his room and slam the door.

Sebastian just stood there, not fazed by any of this, until, finally Claude broke the silence.

"This kid is insane."

"Claude, shut up. It's all part of the strategy, remember?"

"Is it really worth it, Sebastian?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"Last time you said that you burned the orphanage down."

"But now there's no evidence that we were ever there, is there?"

"Yeah, you know, besides the burned shell of a building."

"Shut up! Look, pretty soon, my plan will go into effect, and the brat will be out of our lives forever. I just need your help on this one, ok? Deal?"

"Deal."

**Note: I am so sorry for the incredibly slow start of this story, but next chapter is when I plan to have everything get really interesting. As mentioned previously, please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh my god, thank you to everyone who's actually read this story! It took ****_forever _****to write this chapter, but…here's chapter 2!**

Alois threw himself into his room and slammed the door behind him. He jumped face-first on the bed and burying his face is a pillow to muffle his annoyed scream. "Oh god, I have to go there every day?! Go there….and…and sit and do nothing and listen to them talk about…AAGH!"

He must have been complaining to himself for a while, because he was just calming down when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Yeah?"

"Dinner, Alois," came a familiar voice. Sebastian. Oh god, he had been so caught up in bitching about school that he forgot that he was completely ignoring the rumbling in his stomach.

"Kay! Be there in a minute!" Alois yelled back to him, excited. Food! Oh god, he couldn't remember the last dinner the he had that didn't consist of total slop. He quickly got out of bed and ran down the hallway.

"IM READY FOR DIN~NER!" Alois loudly declared, dancing his way into the kitchen. Sebastian smiled slightly as Alois sat down, before putting a plate in front of him.

"Good evening Alois. Today's dinner is roast beef with a side of mashed potatoes and a light salad."

Alois' jaw dropped. "What." He stared at the plate that was before him. "Oh my god. Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"Wow." was all Alois had to say before digging in and devouring the food. "Where's Claude?" He said with his mouth full.

"He had some unfinished business to take care of. He should be back by later tonight."

"Oh." Alois mumbled, trying to eat and talk at the same time, and failing miserably. The rest of the meal went by without any talking. The only noise was the incredibly-loud sound of Alois chewing his food and eating like a starved animal.

Once done eating, Alois quickly stood up from the table, and danced back into his room, leaving Sebastian to clean up. But he was taken aback by what he found on his night table when he got back to his room. It was something he could have never so much as dreamed of having while he was back the orphanage.

A cell phone.

Not exactly a smart phone, the numbers and the screen were the first thing he saw, and it had to be flipped out in order get to the keyboard. But hey, it was a cell phone. Thank god. He had heard about these things at the orphanage, occasionally seeing Ash and Angela on them, and seeing a few kids on them in school, but had never actually had one for himself. _Cool._

Suddenly, Alois realized something. In order for this phone to do anything whatsoever, he needed to make some friends. This was not exactly the easiest thing for Alois. Sure, he got a ton of attention most of the time, but friends? That was a completely different story.

"Great. A phone that I can't use…." He mumbled to himself.

He looked at the clock on the phone. 8:30. He wasn't tired, but it's not like there was anything else for him to do, so he decided to lie back and try to sleep. He was just about to drift off, when he heard the faint sound of the front door opening. He quickly sprang up out of bed. He heard muffled talking, but couldn't exactly make out the words they were saying, so he pressed up against his door."

"…and now the bitch is apparently his teacher."

"Do you know what she wants?"

"No idea, but by the looks of it, the entire school would be stacked up against us. I mean, most of them shouldn't be an issue, but that Annafeloz is-"

"I know, I know. Look, we prepared for this, right?"

"Not for _her_, though."

"Whatever. She's just another obstacle, and I doubt she'd be looking after-"

"Yeah, I know. But still-"

"It's fine, for the sake of the universe, it's fine! There's no need to make a big deal out of it! In due time, I'll have what I need, and you never need to talk to me, or any of these people, ever again!"

Alois didn't even know what they were talking about, and he felt sick. He stumbled away from the door, not wanting to hear any more. He needed sleep. Yeah, sleep. Sleep sounded nice. He laid down in bed, got comfortable, and closed his eyes.

Minutes passed. Hours passed. Alois could not get to sleep. So many thought were running through his head at once. _What were they talking about? What's wrong with Ms. Annafeloz? Why am I even here? Do I really have to go back to school tomorrow?_ These thoughts caused Alois to lie awake all night, just wondering about what was going to happen in the near future.

He glanced over at the clock on his phone.

"Shit." It was 7:30 in the morning. He was going to be late! He sprang up from bed, threw on another pair of shorts and a black tank top, and quickly opened the door to his room, running down the hallway.

"HiSebastianhiClaudegoodmorningIhavetogobye." He mumbled as he quickly grabbed his book bag and lunch box and ran out the door.

Alois practically sprinted to the bus stop and his heart stopped for a second when he saw that the bus, nor Ciel. _Did I miss the bus? Shit, shit, shit…._

And so he waited, very nervously, until finally, he saw a familiar face. Ciel, oh thank god. That means he was just early and didn't miss the bus yet. But Ciel was accompanied by someone Alois had never seen before.

Bright green eyes, an adorable smile, long, curly blond hair, a white blouse, and an extremely pink and girly skirt, with shiny flat shoes to match. Yep, she was definitely the image of cute. And it was kind of funny looking at the way she contrasted with Ciel, who looked as bored and annoyed as ever…

….and they were _holding hands._

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please R&R, and, as always, constructive criticism is very much appreciated!**


End file.
